Dawn Cacophony
by Xander Here
Summary: Keluarga Jongin menghilang satu persatu. Ia tidak punya banyak teman, dan Jongin hampir mati. EXO. Kim Jongin. Romance. Hurt. Mystery. bad summary


**Tittle : Dawn Cacophony**

 **Genre : Family. Romance. AU.**

 **Cast : Kim Jong In / Jongin**

 **Ricky Kim / Jongin's father**

 **Etc.**

 **Note: Kim Jongin Flashback.**

 **00o00**

 **4.00 A.M. – 3 Maret, 2014**

" **Hei Jong. Aku tahu kau disana. Duduk diam di salah satu sofa cakram mu sambil mendengarku berbicara. Aku tahu aku pengecut, tapi hey—ada banyak orang hebat yang dulunya juga seorang pengecut. Bos ku bahkan pernah lupa teks pidatonya saat ia sedang berpidato di depan para investor—ya tuhan. Ini tidak penting. Maaf…"**

Jongin tidak bisa mendengar suara Ayah nya lagi. Tapi telepon itu masih tersambung. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar helaan napas berat di seberang sana. Setelah beberapa saat ia menunggu, Ayahnya kembali bersuara.

" **Aku minta maaf…"**

Hening.

" **Aku benar-benar minta maaf…"**

Ayah nya menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan,

" **Aku menyayangi mu."**

 **3.42 A.M. – 2 April, 2015**

Jongin akhirnya terjaga sepenuhnya dari tidur sepuluh menit yang terjadi sebelumnya. Ia berguling diatas karpet coklat tua nya dan menatap gambar bulan dan bintang yang sedang berpendar pelan di langit-langit kamarnya. Ia menekan tombol mati di kotak mesin proyektor disampingnya, lalu kembali berguling saat pedaran bintang di langit-langit kamarnya menghilang, dan berganti menjadi kegelapan yang kentara.

Kepalanya pusing. Badannya panas. Dan perutnya terus bergejolak. Ia sakit. Tapi ia tidak pernah peduli dengan hal itu. Ia melirik jam _waker_ diatas kasurnya yang acak-acakan, sambil kembali menghela napas.

 _Demam._

Kata penyakit itu bergema di kepalanya. Ia kembali berguling untuk mendapatkan kepalanya kembali tenggelam di bantal.

 _Demam._

Ia kembali berguling.

 _Dem—_

"Tidak ada lagi demam, dude. Aku hanya banyak pikiran." Ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, sambil beranjak dari karpet coklatnya.

"Aku sehat dan baik-baik saja," Ia melakukan pemanasan dan peregangan ringan pada tubuhnya, "yeah. Kepala ku agak pusing, tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku hidup, dan itu adalah berita yang sangat baik." Lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya yang berantakan.

 **4.09 A.M. – 2 April, 2015**

Si anak subuh, Jongin, akhirnya diam di ruang tv nya sambil menonton acara drama tidak laku, yang tayang di waktu itu. Beberapa diantaranya adalah berita harian—yang menurutnya kelewat cepat untuk ditayangkan, atau acara-acara sisa yang memiliki rating rendah. Tapi yang selalu Jongin ingat tentang tv nya, adalah saat setiap stasiun televisi yang melintas di matanya, akan selalu menayangkan video klip girlband atau boyband grup yang sedang tren disana.

Ia tak pernah mengerti dengan tren yang satu itu. Menurutnya, itu bukan hal yang berguna, atau sekedar membuatmu menjadi _berguna_. Sebut saja Jongin gila—berbeda, karna sebagian besar dari temannya, selalu mengikuti audisi bakat yang diadakan setiap tahun dikotanya untuk bisa masuk ke perusahaan agensi ternama sebagai seorang _trainee_ artis—sementara ia, tidak pernah mengikutinya sama sekali.

Ia menggeliat tidak nyaman di sofanya, karna per didalamnya terasa menusuk dari dalam. Ia jadi ingat, saat dimana pacarnya mengatakan bahwa sofanya terlalu bagus untuk digunakan, karna—hey. Rasanya seperti ada ratusan cakram tersembunyi yang tertanam di dalam sofa kuningnya. Ia berpikir bahwa itu adalah pijatan terapi alami yang dicari orang-orang, tapi itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon tidak lucu.

Jongin terdiam dan menatap televisi nya dengan tidak fokus. Tapi kemudian, ia tersenyum sambil membaringkan tubuh lemahnya di sofa cakram-nya.

 **8.00 P.M. – 27 Juli, 2012**

Malam ini adalah akhir musim panas yang sejuk. Jongin sedang bermain dengan anjing poodle kecilnya, saat pintu apartemennya di banting keras. Ia menaruh anjing nya di dalam lemari pakaiannya, dan pergi keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia dapat mendengar suara kaca pecah dari lantai satu saat ia menuruni tangga.

"Kemana perginya semua air!" Teriak seorang pria dari arah dapur.

Jongin berjalan dengan hati-hati, untuk menghindari pecahan gelas kaca yang berserakan di lantai ruang tv. Ia sampai di dapur saat sebuah gelas plastik melayang dan menghantam rak buku di belakangnya. Di dapur, di dekat bak cuci piring, seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan rambut putihnya sedang bertumpu tangan sambil menarik napas pendek dengan cepat.

"Ayah?" Jongin memanggil. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pria itu berbalik, menampakan wajah keras nya yang tua dan penuh keriput. "Jongin," Ia berkata sambil setengah bernapas. "Kau sudah pulang? Kapan?" Ia bertanya dengan napas yang terengah.

"Semenjak kau membanting pintu." Jongin menjawab dengan pelan. Ia berjalan mendekatinya dengan hati-hati, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau sudah makan?" Pria itu bertanya dengan lembut.

"Tidak, yah. Ada sesuatu. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya…"

"Hanya apa?"

Jongin dapat melihat mata pria itu bergerak gelisah, memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi pada akhirnya, ayahnya kembali menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya. Ia kembali berputar dan kemudian mengambil dua buah piring dari lemari dan menaruhnya di meja. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, pria itu bertanya, "Kau sudah makan?"

 **8.54 P.M. – 27 Juli. 2012**

Setelah kejadian itu, Jongin segera membersihkan pecahan gelas kaca di ruang tv rumahnya, sementara ayahnya memasak di dapur. Rumahnya sepi. Tidak ada lelucon diantara mereka malam itu. Sebenarnya, mereka hampir tak pernah bertengkar lagi—meskipun Jongin tidak begitu yakin bahwa mereka tengah bertengkar, tapi, ini adalah kejadian pertama setelah beberapa tahun kebelakang.

Jongin dapat mendengar helaan napas berat ayahnya, saat ia pergi ke dapur untuk membuang plastik berisi pecahan gelas kaca tadi ke tempat sampah. Ia bersandar pada bak cuci piring, sementara ayahnya tetap berkutat dengan kompor dan penggorengan di sebelahnya.

"Setidaknya kau bisa ceritakan sesuatu. Aku bukan anak kecil." Kata Jongin.

Pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia justru pergi untuk membuka _oven_ di belakangnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa potong ayam panggang, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia melirik Jongin sekilas, dan kembali pada kompornya, lalu mematikannya, dan membawa penggorengan di atasnya ke meja makan.

Jongin tahu ia akan diabaikan. Karena itu, ia memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan, dan menatap ayahnya yang sedang menuangkan bumbu dari penggorengan keatas ayam panggang.

"Aku tidak suka diabaikan." Jongin kembali berbicara, saat ayahnya menyerahkan semangkuk nasi hangat untuk nya.

"Kau bukan anak kecil yang perlu diberi perhatian setiap detik. Seperti yang kau katakan sebelumnya, kau bukan anak kecil lagi." Ayahnya menjawab dengan nada tenang. Tidak ada amarah atau rasa kesal. Ia kemudian duduk di hadapan Jongin saat ia selesai dengan mangkuk nasi nya. "Kau belum makan 'kan?"

Jongin menggeleng dan pria itu tersenyum, "Selamat makan." Katanya sambil menarik sumpit di samping mangkuk nasinya, dan mulai menyuapkan makanannya.

Jongin mengikuti ayahnya. Meskipun ia masih kesal karena di abaikan, ia tetap tidak bisa menahan lebih lama perut melilitnya yang kelaparan. Ia mengambil sepotong ayam, dan menyuapkan ke mulutnya. Seperti biasa, masakan ayahnya adalah yang paling enak. Ia mencoba membuang rasa kagumnya, karena ini adalah hal yang sangat biasa. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan masakan ayah nya.

"Jongin," Ayahnya memanggilnya secara tiba-tiba, memecah kesunyian diantara mereka. "Seberapa besar rasa percaya mu padaku?" Tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal aneh? Kau bahkan tidak mempercayaiku untuk menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi padamu." Jongin menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Tidak bisakah kau menjawabnya saja?"

Jongin terdiam. Tidak bisa menjawab. Ia sudah hidup selama 17 tahun dengan ayahnya. Mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan kedua kakak dan ibunya tidak bisa sedekat mereka. Tapi, seberapa percaya ia pada ayahnya?

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak bisa menjawabnya." Pria itu berbicara, memutuskan pikiran Jongin.

Jongin menelan ludah, dan balik bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Pria itu menghela napas. Napas yang sangat berat, yang bahkan baru Jongin sadari bahwa itu adalah helaan napas terberat yang pernah ia dengar. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui," Ia menaruh sumpitnya, dan melipat tangannya diatas meja. "Ini tentang Ibu mu."

 **6.23 A.M. – 2 April, 2015**

Matahari musim semi terbit lebih cepat di banding musim yang lainnya. Jongin terbangun saat kilauan sinar matahari, membuat matanya perih saat ia membuka mata. Ia berguling kesamping dan justru malah membuat tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai. Melewati sudut kursi cakram nya yang tajam, dan memberikan rasa ngilu di pinggang nya.

Ia bangkit sambil mendesis keras pada pinggangnya. Pusing dikepalanya sudah mulai menghilang, dan tubuhnya sudah tidak terlalu panas. Tapi, ia tetap membutuhkan obat dan makanan. Ia baru akan berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan paginya, sebelum ia menabrak lemari dan menjatuhkan pigura foto keluarganya, kelantai.

 **9.18 P.M. – 27 Juli, 2012**

"Ada apa dengan ibu?" Tanya Jongin langsung.

Perlu kekuatan lebih bagi tuan Kim untuk menjelaskan hal itu. Tapi ini hal yang harus Jongin—semua keluarganya—ketahui. Ia menatap Jongin dengan lembut, dan kemudian berkata, "Kami akan bercerai."

Jongin tercekat oleh napas nya sendiri. "Ayah." Ia berbicara dengan tajam.

Tuan Kim menelan ludah, dan kemudian kembali berbicara, "Kau harus menerima situasi ini. Kau harus mengerti. Kau bukan lagi anak kecil—"

"Cukup. Jangan mengungkit-ngungkit hal itu." Potong Jongin. "Apa yang membuat kalian memutuskan hal itu?"

"Ada sesuatu," Tuan Kim berbicara sambil membuang napas. "Kau… belum cukup dewasa untuk mengerti."

"Jangan konyol. Usia ku delapan belas tahun. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi."

"Aku tak yakin,"

"Ayah."

"Ia selingkuh."

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Terkejut.

"Ibu tidak mungkin begitu. Aku mempercayainya." Kata Jongin.

Tuan Kim menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku juga. Aku sangat mempercayainya." Ia menarik napas sejenak sebelum kembali berbicara, "tapi aku malah membuat kesalahan fatal. Aku tak mengerti dengan situasi ini. Rasanya seperti kau sedang berada di ujung jurang, dan kau tetap percaya bahwa ia tidak akan mendorong mu jatuh atau meninggalkan mu sendirian disana. Tapi ia melakukan keduanya sekaligus."

"Kau seharusnya bercerita padaku," kata Jongin. "Apa itu yang selalu membuatmu ingin mabuk di malam hari?"

"Tidak juga." Jawab Tuan Kim.

Mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan yang menyesakan. Jongin melanjutkan makan nya sementara Tuan Kim hanya mengaduk-ngaduk nasi nya. Jongin ingin marah, tapi ia rasa, ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan ayahnya, atau mungkin ibunya. Mungkin ayahnya memutuskan untuk bercerai karna ibunya berselingkuh, tapi, apa yang membuat ibu nya berselingkuh dari ayahnya?

"Ngomong-ngomong Jongin," Tuan Kim memanggilnya.

Jongin hanya menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap manik mata ayahnya. Tidak menjawab sahutannya.

"Apa kau mempercayaiku?"

-0-

Note: Aku ingin kalian mengerti keadaan keluarga Jongin terlebih dahulu, sebelum kita lanjut dengan cerita romance nya. Karna yah, latar belakang itu penting 'kan?

Oiya. Aku juga belum tahu apakah ini akan berakhir bagaimana. Serius, aku perlu bantuan dan masukan dari kalian. Feel free to give me a comment. Aku hanya penulis baru disini. Dukungan kalian sangat berarti, karena ini adalah kali pertamanya aku mem-Publish hasil karya ku disini. Sider bukanlah masalah besar. Tapi kuharap, kita bisa saling terbuka. Aku kurang percaya diri dengan tulisan ku, dan aku tidak bisa terus menerus menilai karyaku dari sudut pandangku saja. Aku perlu penilaian dari sudut pandang kalian dan bagaimana jalan pikir kalian terbentuk terhadap cerita ku. Terimakasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini ^^

Salam kenal . . .


End file.
